


Chest Full of Treasure (Heart Full of Pain)

by curiously_me



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sad little blurb I wrote after watching "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest Full of Treasure (Heart Full of Pain)

Bilbo had hidden the small chest of treasure he'd received as payment for his services as burglar to the company, not wanting there to be any chance that the Sackville-Baggins could "happen upon it" some day whilst visiting. You never knew what Lobelia had hidden in her skirts when she left your home.

Now, the only thing Bilbo kept with him to remember his time spent with the Dwarven company was a small, silver locket. Inside the locket was space for two pictures, though it only contained one. He'd never had the heart to replace the lost picture. It had been removed in anger and Bilbo had never had the chance to reconcile with Thorin Oakenshield, now King under the Mountain, ruling over the reclaimed kingdom of Erebor; it just wouldn't be right, he thought, to replace something he had no right to.

In his loneliest times, during the long nights or on days when the rain seemed to never end, Bilbo would hold tight to the locket on it's chain around his neck. His fingers would play over the fine etchings on the outside and he would think about what might have been.

In those moments, he wished with every fiber of his small being that he could go back, change some vital decision he'd made wrong, and set things to rights again.

Bilbo sighed and rolled over in his bed to face the wall, back to the rest of the room and the open window.

It wouldn't do to dwell on what might have been, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
